Tiger now a prince
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Tygra was orphaned by weasel bandits and now is living on Thundera's streets. The queen finds him and takes him in although Claudius isn't to thrilled at first. But soon he warms up to the boy slowly. Can this child be the key to help these two find joy after years of not having a child?


chapter 1

Tygra was a young tiger who lived on the streets of Thundera. He was lost and all alone in the world he witnessed the death of his family by a group of a weasel bandits. Poor Tygra he felt so sad and alone in the world. It was hard living on the streets. He cried when he remembered his mother and father. He remembered the last thing they said to him before they died after the weasels left. "We love you Tygra,"

Tygra found himself cold and hungry. "Few coins for a cold and hungry kitten?" Tygra asked. The cats ignored him. "Please may I have something I haven't eaten in three days," he said.

"Get lost you little beggar!" A large cat said pushing him down.

Tygra ran and hide in an alley and started to lick the scrape on his hand to soothe the sting. Then he saw a dog sitting in the alley with food. He saw him eating. Tygra watched him eat he was so hungry. The dog saw him watching and then he did something and broke off a piece and held it out. "Here you look pretty hungry, so have some I may not have much but I know what it's like be hungry," the dog said.

Tygra came up and ate the food. "There you are little one enjoy," the dog said. Once the food was gone Tygra sat next to him and leaned against him and began to purr. The dog saw Tygra was finding comfort in him. So he stayed by his side for a while. Keeping the little one company.

A few days later Tygra was once again on his own. Once again the pangs of hunger were back strong. Tygra smelled food in the garbage. So he began to dig through it. He found scraps of food to eat and started eating. He saw a couple of stray creatures begging for food so he tossed some food he was eating to them. They ate it up and went on their way.

This was not worse part of living on the streets. He had to sleep in the cold. Using a tattered old cloak for warmth. It did little in keeping him warm. Sometimes Tygra wished someone would just put him out of his misery.

Today everything was about to change. The queen was out with her friends she was shopping and she walked by the street corner where Tygra was sitting he was so sad he was starting think his parents. Tears were coming to his eyes. The cats bowed to show respect to the queen. Guard who was with the queen forced Tygra to bow. "Show respect to the queen," the guard snapped.

"Sorry," Tygra said.

"Shut up!" the guard sneered and kicked Tygra.

"Ow!" Tygra said.

"I said shut up!" the guard said and struck Tygra. When he was about to strike again he heard the queen say.

"Stop it!" she said.

"But your majesty he's just a worthless street cat," the guard said.

"He's also a child leave him alone," the queen said. "Who is this little one?" she asked a nearby cat.

"He's a tiger cub who came here a about a month and half ago, we don't know much about him, I normally see him begging for food, money and warmth," the cat said.

The queen came closer. "Where are your parents?" the queen asked.

"Dead," Tygra said.

"How old are you?" the queen asked.

"Five," Tygra said.

"What is your name?" the queen asked.

"Tygra," Tygra said.

"Would you like to come home with me?" the queen asked.

"Really?" Tygra asked.

"Really," The queen said.

"My queen you can't be serious,"the guard said.

"I am," the queen said.

"Leona, you are the queen of Thundera somethings are below you," her friend said. "This is one of these things," she said.

"He's a street orphan, I know you and Claudius have been struggling to have a child but I think this maybe pushing it," her other friend said.

"I don't think your husband would approve," her third friend claimed.

"Well I can't just leave him here all alone, he's needs someone to take care of him," Leona said. "I am going to be that someone," she said. Then she picked Tygra up. "You are coming home with me, yes you are," she told him.

"I don't know what to think of this," her first friend said.

"I know for a fact the king isn't going to like this," The guard said then followed Leona to the palace.

The guard was right Claudius wasn't too happy about this. He saw Leona come in with Tygra in her arms and he gave a cold steely gaze towards the child. "Look I found him on streets his name is Tygra, I want him to be my child," Leona said.

Claudius growled and looked her in the eye. "Leona I know we have been wanting a child for years but I told you it will happen when it happens. We cannot take a street orphan in." he said.

"But he'll die," Leona said.

"So he's a street cat we got hundreds of them," Claudius said. "I don't see a difference in them," he said.

"Claudius his family is gone," Leona said. "I can't just leave him out there all alone, there is no one to take care of him or protect him," she said.

"So he's alone?" Claudius asked.

"Yes he has no one," Leona said.

"Then take him to an orphanage, there he can live," Claudius said.

"But Claudius, the orphanages are jam packed and I doubt they will give him the love and care he needs," Leona said.

"Leona I don't want to argue about this anymore," Claudius said.

"Claudius please, I really want to look after him and be the one who takes care of him, so please let me," Leona said.

Claudius looked at Leona her face showed many emotions. Then he looked at Tygra the cub had seen better days. He just sighed. "Alright, I find it hard to say no to you when you want something this badly. He may stay," Claudius said.

"Thank you Claudius I know he will make a wonderful son," Leona said.

"I said he may stay not that he was my son," Claudius said.

"Claudius give him a chance," Leona said.

"Fine I will give him a chance, but don't expect me to tell him stories before bed alright," Claudius said.

"I can live with that," Leona said.

Tygra got a nice warm bath and was soon tucked into bed. Tygra was starting to remember his mother and started to cry. "What's wrong?" Leona asked.

"I miss my mommy," Tygra said.

Leona sat down in bed with him. _"Baby mine don't you cry, baby mine dry your eyes, rest your head close to my heart never to part baby of mine, Little one when you play don't you mind what they say, let your eyes sparkle and shine never a tear baby of mine, If they knew sweet little you, they'd end up loving you too, all those same people who scold you, what they give just for the right to hold you, from your head down to your toes, your not much goodness knows, but you're so precious to me sweet as can be baby of mine." _Leona sang. "Remember Tygra your mother maybe gone but she lives forever in your heart," she said touching Tygra's chest.

Tygra hugged Leona. "Thank you," Tygra said.

"Good night Tygra," Leona said.

"Your majesty?" Tygra said.

"Yes Tygra?" Leona asked.

"Can I call you mommy?" Tygra asked.

"Of course Tygra," Leona said. "I would like that very much," she said.

To be continued.


End file.
